Network operators control networks via network and service management means. There are various network policy frameworks such as described in RFC 2251 or the X500 directory access protocol (ISO/IEC 9594) which constitute large and complex software packages. This kind of conventional network policy frameworks are not only complex but also require a significant amount of memory and processing capacity. These conventional network policy frameworks are used mainly for providing policy management on hosts and servers but are normally not installed on network elements of the network. Other conventional network policy frameworks such as based on COPS (RFC 2748) are lacking functionalities such as a dynamic mutual auto-discovery of policy decision points PDP and policy enforcement points PEP. In the conventional network policy frameworks policy decision points PDPs cannot identify and correct configuration errors. Further, the policy decision points PDPs are not able to assign configured values dynamically or react in an appropriate manner to real time network events such as outages and other unplanned events within the network. Accordingly, there is a need for a network wide extended policy framework which overcomes the above-mentioned drawbacks.